


My Sences

by itsjeffersin



Series: AU Works For Waitress [2]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Blind AU, Blind Character, Dawn is blind, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin





	1. Chapter 1

Get up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, eat, TV, shower, go to bed. Get up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, eat, TV, shower, go to bed. Get up, get dressed, eat, shower, go to bed. An everyday routine ever since he was a little kid. He couldn't help it. The routine kept his life on track and when his life was on track he was calm without having to have something constantly with him to calm him.

He didn't understand what it was but eventually, he started to grow bored of the routine. Yet here he was still walking the same path home after work. Walking straight back through the town back to his little apartment when something struck his mind. He started looking around the town for something that caught his eye. Just his luck that he did a little diner just down the street on the left. "Joe's Pie Diner" the sign read. He smiled heading inside where he was greeted with a sign that said: "Please seat yourself." On the inside, the diner was modeled to look like a classic 50's diner. He sat at a table near the middle of the room.

He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. There was a counter starting about halfway through the room and a small stage with musicians on the other side and tables littered throughout the room with seemingly no pattern. There was an old man sitting at one of the tables near the stage. There was also a girl sitting at the counter chatting with one of the waitresses, the girl was wearing sunglasses he noticed. A few minutes later a waitress came around to take his order.

Once the food came he ate quickly before paying his bill and preparing to leave. Though his plans to leave were postponed when he stood up immediately slamming into another person who let out a startled shriek before falling to the ground. It took him a moment before he actually registered what had happened. He looked down to see that it was the girl at the counter. Her glasses had been knocked off and she was frantically searching for them even though they were right in front of her. 

He bent down handing them to her and she put them on without looking up before she frantically started to speak. "I'msosorryIreallydidntmeantorunintoyou!" He smiled helping her up. "No, it's my fault I didn't see you going by when I stood up you're perfectly ok!!" She kept repeating that she was sorry again and again with a very nervous stature. The waitress who she was talking to before saw the commotion hurrying over and grabbing her by the arms and leading her to a chair helping her sit down gently. He walked over to them to make sure the girl was ok before hearing the waitress speaking to her.

"Its ok Dawn you're ok. Nothing bad happened there isn't even a mess to clean up." 

Hearing what she was saying confused him and he approached them slowly. "Is everything ok? I really didn't mean to cause such a fuss." He looked down to the girl sitting in the chair nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. "Are you ok." The waitress smiled at him and nodded. "She's fine just a little shaken up. It happens a bit more than you'd think. Its why we keep her here instead of letting her wander around her apartment alone during the day." He looked at her puzzled before her eyes widened and realized she'd have to explain. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry that probably sounded really mean. She's blind and we don't want her getting hurt so we bring her here during the day so we can keep an eye on her." "Jenna!!!" "Oh shush!" He nodded at the two before heading away apologizing once more before heading home. 

He got home following the rest of his routine to the point as usual before going to bed. The next morning he got dressed quickly before heading into work. Once work was done he took his usual route home once again deterring into the diner. He once again saw the girl sitting at the counter. He smiled sitting next to her and tapping on her shoulder causing her to jump. He apologized quickly because of that and she smiled.

"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday without talking through your friend, it seemed to bother you a little." She smiled giggling. "They do that a lot. I know they mean well but I'm still a person despite y'know..." He nodded. "Thats why I wanted to talk to you because I know its probably a little tough." "It is but I get by... when I'm not running into random strangers. I'm Dawn by the way, just in case you were wondering, I don't really know if you were but..." He chuckled. "I'm Ogie." "Ogie?" "Its short for Oklahoma." She giggled. "Wouldnt that be Okie??" He smiled. "You'd think but no." 

"I'm sorry if this is rude but I have to ask. If you cant see then what is the point of the sunglasses?" She shrugged. "I've been told that my eyes have clouded over. It makes me a little self-conscious for people to see them so I keep them covered. I actually don't only use sunglasses to do it but I save the other methods for days that require a less casual appearance." She smiled at him. "But I'm probably boring you aren't I?" "No not at all you're actually really interesting." She laughed. "Ok Now I know you're lying like you can walk away at any time there is a 50/50 chance I won't even notice and will keep talking!" He laughed. "Thats horrible!" "Its happened before!" "Thats so rude!" 

They chatted a while laughing and smiling while the waitresses kept a close eye on them. "Y'know it's not very often I get to have a conversation like this. A lot of people are offput by the local blind history nerd." "You like history??" She giggled nodding. "I love history!!" "Really??" "Yes! I have played Paul Rever in 42 revolutionary war reenactments." She giggled. "Well, actually 40 times technically I was the stand-by revere. One time there was an accident a bayonet ... issue and I fell off my horse and I had my spleen removed." She laughed. "One if by land. Two if by sea." He smiled. "And I on the opposite shore will be."

They both laughed until a man peeked through the window into the kitchen telling her it was about time to close. She nodded at him smiling before saying bye to Ogie. As he was about to leave he thought of something turning around to face her once more. "There is a reading Sunday at Renders Park of the Federalist papers." She gasped. "How do you know about that." "Well for one there are flyers and well... would you maybe want to go?" She giggled nodding quickly. "I would." "So I'll pick you up Sunday at seven?" 

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sunday rolled around he practically leaped out of bed getting dressed quickly. Eating and going to work as usual. After work, he walked home quickly changing into something more casual before going back down to the little diner. He smiled seeing her sitting at her usual spot at the counter. He sat down next to her smiling widely. "Hi." She smiled widely. "Hey." "I'm a little early but I don't think that matters too much." "If we're being honest I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything." 

He laughed at himself nodding. "I guess that is true." "So is where we're going pretty far or is it close by." He smiled. "Its kinda in between but I can usually get there on foot, but if there is a problem I only live a few blocks away from here. I can stop and get my car if you need." She giggled. "I can make it. You'll just have to make sure I don't walk into the middle of oncoming traffic." He chuckled nodding. "I think I can manage that." She smiled nodding. "If you wanna go now we can go and get there a little bit early and get some decent seats. You'd be surprised at the turnout these things actually pull." 

She nodded. "Let's go!" He nodded and she walked with him to the exit before she took his hand in hers telling him to lead her to where they were going. He did as she told him to and they got there about a half an hour later about 20 minutes before it began. They sat in the grass near the 'stage' smiling happily. She smiled widely. "You know I actually asked my friend to bring me to this. She was going to up until she found out she was pregnant and now she is just busy with appointments." He nodded. "Good thing we ran into each other then." She nodded giggling at the reference to how the two met. "I guess so." 

"So you know about me. Whats your story?" He laughed. "I have no story." "Everyone has a story." "Well, my full name is Oklahoma Herbert Anhorn. I'm 32, that is literally all there is to know about me." She shook her head. "Now I know thats not true. What're your hobbies what do you do for fun? I already know about your war reenactments. That cant be all you do?" He sighed. "Poetry. I write poems." She smiled. "Thats nice. What else." He laughed. I am an amateur magician and I do competitive clog dancing." She giggled. "Competitive clog dancing?" "Its a lot more exciting than it sounds." "I don't know it sounds pretty exciting." 

He laughed at her obvious sarcasm smiling widely. "So do you do anything for fun." "Oh y'know I'll sit around the diner all day listening to Jenna and Becky complain about their lives. Sometimes on really exciting days, Cal will have me fill up the condiment bottles though he hasn't had me do that since I accidentally put mustard in the ketchup bottle." "Ah right. I forgot." She giggled. "When I'm not at the diner I usually just lay on my couch and listen to the history channel." He smiled. "Why the history channel?" She shrugged. "I used to use my tv to listen to music. It was the only reason I had it actually. One day I sat on my remote and it changed and I could never figure out how to change it back thus sparking my love of history." He smiled at her. "That I think is the best story of how someone has gotten interested in something I think I have ever heard."

She laughed leaning her head on her shoulder. "For about two weeks my entire apartment was dead silent until I finally gave in and started listening to it. I figured it was rather interesting and started listening a little more in-depth and soon I was addicted." She shivered slightly leaning a little further into him. "You cold?" She nodded. He smiled wrapping an arm around her pulling her close. She giggled curling into his side. They stayed like that throughout the reading, chatting quietly as it went on. 

He smiled widely at her watching her more than he did the show. She mostly listened to the show but every now and then she would make a comment. She was very small and looked adorable curled up the way she was. He smiled widely watching her grin listening to the reading. 

Once it was over he walked her back to the diner. For a minute he forgot she couldn't see him and making sure her friends couldn't see it he kissed her gently on the cheek. It startled her at first but when she realized what he was doing she smiled widely a blush creeping upon her face. She smiled bidding him farewell. He smiled watching as she went inside before heading back home and going to bed.

He smiled to himself as he lay in bed. 

Maybe this was something worth pursuing.


End file.
